Blood
by Lady Ari
Summary: Kagome is injured in battle. Inuyasha does what he can, knowing the consequences.
1. The Beginning

I don't own Inuyasha, this is purely for fun for all Inuyasha geeks like me who wanna tweak his ears.

Update: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update this story. I won't bore you with the details, lets just say a lot of life has happened in my life, literally and her name is Renayla. Not to mention I quite literally lost my muse. I swear I looked for her everywhere. She must've come back somehow cause I'm trying to get new chappies going. I am first in the process of revamping these chapters. I read through them and was horrified at my writing ability. It's still not great but it is better. Also please keep in mind this was written before The Final Act came out so it's different than how the series ended but I didnt want to change it. Hope all my friends out there are still with me.

~Lady Ari -

* * *

Chapter 1

"Finally, it s over." InuYasha whispered. Falling on his knees and dropping Tetsaiga to the ground. InuYasha looked around at the battleground, or what was left of it. The charred pieces of what was once their biggest enemy, Naraku, were lying all across the ground. He could see his friends Miroku and Sango a ways away on the ground but they werent injured.

"We're ok!" he heard Shippo say. He closed his eyes and lowered his head in silent thanks. But his eyes snapped open when he caught a familiar scent.

"Kagome!" he gasped. Getting to his feet he raced in the direction her scent was flowing from. As he drew closer the sharp scent of Kagome's blood hit him full force. Spotting a pair of bare legs and a torn green skirt he rushed over to her. Pulling a piece of burned rubble off of Kagome's chest InuYasha froze as he looked down at Kagome. Her once white shirt was now red, and mostly shredded at her shoulder; through the top of the shredded shirt was a gaping wound across Kagome's shoulder and collarbone.

"Kagome, no..." InuYasha whispered as he knelt down beside her. Bending his head close to her he heard a faint heartbeat.

'Oh God! Kagome!' he thought. With a sense of urgency InuYasha carefully pulled the cloth free of the wound, thankful it had not dried. Lowering the ruined fabric he brought a claw to the palm of his hand and slashed his palm open. Taking his bleeding hand he laid it carefully on Kagome's wound, covering as much of the wound as he could. As gently as possible he pushed his half-demon blood into the wound in Kagome shoulder. As he watched, the wound slowly stopped bleeding and began to close under his hand.

"Master InuYasha, do you know what you are doing? Are you sure about this? Don't you know the effects this will cause?" Myoga asked while frantically jumping up and down.

"Yes, I do", InuYasha said quietly as he looked into Kagome's pale face. "And she will kill me when she finds out what I did."

End Chapter 1

* * *

Sorry so short but let me know what you think. ~Lady Ari


	2. Wings of Change

_Disclainer: I don't own Inuyasha. This is pure fun so don't sue me._

_Notes: This is Chapter 2 revamped. Don't worry I didn't change much just grammer mistakes, this seems to be everyone's favorite chapter so far, so I wouldnt dream of changing it._

* * *

Blood

Chapter 2

With Miroku and Sango's help, Inuyasha held Kagome securely on his back. Slowly they walked toward Kaede s village. After a long time they decided to stop and camp for the night. Inuyasha stayed with Kagome and looked over her wounds and was glad to see they were fully healed. Her shirt, however, was shredded. Making sure that Sango, and more importantly Miroku, were asleep Inuyasha took off his overshirt that was made from the fire rat. He tugged off the strings that held the sleeves on, he then carefully pulled Kagome s ruined shirt off her. He couldn t stop blushing as he did. He just hoped Kagome would never find out he was the one that changed her or she would sit him forever. He slipped his shirt around her and used the sleeves as a belt to keep it closed. He then took Kagome s ruined shirt and stuffed it in a side pocket in her backpack. He really didn t want to deal with it right now. The smell of her blood was enough to make him feel sick. After he was done with this task he sat down beside her. Looking at her face he felt a pang of guilt. He felt horrible for letting her get hurt in the first place, and for healing her without her permission. He knew she would figure out what he had done in time, he knew things would soon start to change. But he was more worried about how she would react. He leaned over and brought his hand to her face. He caressed her cheek softly with his fingers. He wanted her to open her eyes and smile at him. He didn t want her to be angry or hate him for what he had done. Deep down he felt like he knew Kagome very well. They had been together a long time. But now things were different and he wasn t sure how she would take it. He leaned over and kissed her cheek then he made himself comfortable beside her, content to watch her the rest of the night.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw darkness. She closed her eyes again and brought her hands up to rub them. She opened her eyes and again saw blackness. Bringing her hands up to her face she felt them touch her cheek. She started to panic, she couldn't see her hands or anything else for that matter. Was she blind? She moved her hands up so they covered her eyes and pulled them away from her face slightly. She concentrated on her hands and to her astonishment her hands slowly faded into view. She looked down to see the rest of her body follow. She got another surprise when she found she wasn't wearing anything and her body was glowing with a silver light.

'Well, at least nobody's around to see me', she thought not feeling so embarrassed. She looked around and saw nothing. She looked down at her body and back out into the darkness. She concentrated on one thought and the darkness lightened to blue. She smiled, this had to be a dream but if it was she would make the most of it. She concentrated harder and after a few seconds she was floating in the sky above a deep blue ocean. Feeling giddy she let her imagination go wild. The sky changed to an array of color, The sunset magnified by the addition of fluffy white clouds. Dolphins playfully jumped and flipped in the water that now showed a multitude of colors as it reflected the sky. As she looked down her body shimmered silver and she felt a tingle between her shoulder blades. She looked over her shoulder and a magnificent smile lighted her face when she saw beautiful white wings with graceful long feathers.

The white angel wings didn't have bones and muscles like arms and legs did. She concentrated on moving her wings with her mind and to her delight he wings moved exactly like she wanted them to. She experimented with flapping and moving forward and sideways, soon she got the hang of controlling them. She faced forward and begun flying straight. After a few minutes she picked up speed, closing her eyes she felt the wind on her face and blow through her hair and feathers. She stayed that way for a long time enjoying the feel of the wind caressing her. She opened her eyes and watched her shadow over the water. Dipping down she spread out her arms and dipped her splayed fingers in the cool water. She skimmed the surface of the never ending ocean and felt the water as it sprayed outward and showered her body. She suddenly dove down and under the surface, knowing instinctively that holding her breath wasn't necessary, she flew forward just under the surface enjoying the cold sensation of the water and the deep colors of the ocean. She dipped down further picking up speed again and broke through the surface of the water with a feeling of absolute freedom and ecstasy. She felt like a goddess of a world she created. She could feel the energy of the world in her being and could hear the heartbeats of the living creatures. Even if it was a dream she never wanted to wake up from it. She wanted to stay in this wonderful place forever and always feel the way she was right at that moment.

She felt something tug at her heart and a face entered her mind. Golden eyes that she could get lost in and soft silver hair. His eyes held a sadness and he was saying something that she couldn't hear. This person that had golden eyes was important to her. She closed her eyes and tried to recall where she knew him from. Inuyasha...the name came to her. She felt the sensation of falling. She opened her eyes to see water rushing at her. She had lost concentration and control of her wings. She focused on moving her wings and just inches before she hit the water her wings carried her horizontal again. She lifted her head and looked forward just in time to dodge a palm tree.

'Huh?...a tree?' she thought. She halted in mid air after she passed the tree and took in her new surroundings. Below her was a small island. Mostly sand with small copses of trees. Standing on the far beach was a figure. She slowly glided forward when she noticed the figure was coming toward her. She drifted down to the sand and landed on her feet softly. The figure was closer now and she could make out more details. The figure was clad in red and white with long silver hair lazily floating in the breeze.

In her mind she saw the face with the golden eyes again. 'Inuyasha...', she repeated the name she remembered just moments before. Suddenly faces, events, and names started reeling in her mind. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, her family, and Inuyasha, her beloved Inuyasha. She remembered everything. Who she was, her world, and everything that had happened in the last couple of years. The only thing she couldn't remember was why she was here, what had brought her here? Remembering her earlier notion that this was a dream she decided that was the safest assumption. Looking back up to Inuyasha, tears started streaming down her face. She didn't care about why she was here now, Inuyasha was here, here with her. She started running toward him, not noticing when her her feet left the ground and her wings carried her faster.

* * *

Inuyasha walked along the sand, he knew it wasn't real but enjoyed the feeling of it anyway. He was here to find her, he had walked around the island looking for some trace of her but found none. He marveled at how real everything seemed, even the water felt real. He knew he wasn't really here, but in reality he was in Kaede's hut sitting beside Kagome holding her hand. This was one of the changes the demon blood brought. He knew it would scare Kagome, but he had to find where she was. She hadn't woken up in a week. He knew he should have just waited for her to wake up, but he couldn't. He had to make sure she was alright. He stood on the beach and watched the calm ocean. All he could think about was Kagome. He felt horrible for what happened to her and couldn't stop feeling guilty. He hoped she would understand that he had to save her. He didn't have a choice, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself or without her if he had let her die.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He turned toward the movement and saw something silver in the air. At first he thought it was a bird as he noticed the wings, but birds didn't look like that. It appeared to be flying swiftly and heading this way, his heart jumped to his throat as the figure suddenly started falling toward the water. He held his breath as it got control and straightened out. He suddenly had the urge to laugh as the silver figure almost ran into a tree on the far beach. As he watched the figure stopped in mid air and faced him. His breath caught when he realized it was a woman. Her exposed skin shone silver and she had soft white wings that resembled the wings of an angel. Her hair was ebony and drifting on the breeze. In that instant he knew exactly who this beautiful vision was. He slowly started walking toward her. She had seen him, he knew. She started floating toward him slightly before descending to the sand. She froze momentarily as she watched him. He could feel her confusion, her surprise, than understanding. He could feel her heart screaming his name and she started running toward him. He smiled slightly as she suddenly started flying at high speed. He too picked up speed but didn't have to go far before she barreled into him causing him to wrap his arms around her and spin her in the air. When he was sure they wouldn't fall down on the sand he lowered her to her feet and looked at her face. She was crying but had a beautiful smile on her face. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly.

* * *

End Ch 2

Let me know what you think. Also, should I be nice and let Kagome keep her wings, or be mean?

Lady Ari


	3. His Goddess

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did I would play with his hair everyday._

_Update: Here is revamped chappie 3. I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can so I get post chapter 5. Again, dont worry I didnt change anything big, mostly grammer and a bit more details on things. Hope you enjoy._

_~Lady Ari_

* * *

Blood

Chapter 3-His Goddess

Kagome gasped slightly as Inuyasha bent down to kiss her. She wasn't expecting that, but she closed her eyes and kissed him back overwhelmed with love. Inuyasha felt this and pulled his arms tighter around her waist as she brought her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair. All too soon the sweet kiss ended. Inuyasha leaned back slightly to look into Kagome's eyes. A couple tears sparkled on her cheeks, but her brown eyes shined with love, and it was all for him. He smiled gently and brought his hand up to wipe her tears from her cheeks. She smiled back and buried her face in his chest. He sighed and held her close to him. Feeling happy and protected, Kagome closed her eyes loving the feel of being in his arms.

'He's here, he's actually here, Inuyasha...' She thought, overwhelmed with happiness.

As Inuyasha let Kagome cuddle into his embrace something else drew his attention. He had forgotten about them when he kissed her but now he was filled with wonder. Sprouting out between her shoulder blades were the white wings. He studied them carefully. They looked so soft and delicate. Colored the purest white like snow. He had a sudden urge to touch them. To feel the softness between his fingers. He chuckled a little to himself that something so pure like angel's wings would be attached to someone he held so dear. But that would be just like his Kagome. Pure through and through, body, soul, and heart. His hand inched toward her shoulderblades his longing to feel the wings growing.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands moving from her waist to her upper back and stop there. She could feel his heartbeat speed up slightly.

'Is he nervous about something?' she wondered. Trying to figure out what it could be she remembered her current state of dress and blushed deep. But something didn't seem right, he wasn't seeming to react to that at all. She opened her eyes slightly and saw white, then feathers came into view. Her eyes widened, of course her wings. Suddenly his movement made sense. He wanted to touch her wings but was afraid to. In her mind she remembered a similiar feeling when he was pinned to the Sacred Tree and she saw his ears for the first time. She smiled.

"It's ok, Inuyasha." she whispered.

He started slightly not realizing she knew what he was thinking about. Slowly he brought his hand up just above her shoulder and touched a delicate feather. It was so soft on his fingertips, almost like touching a silky cloud. He moved his hand gently across the feathers loving the feeling. He smiled to himself.

'So this is what she wants to be most huh? It fits her perfectly.' he thought.

"What's the smile for? Hmmm?" Kagome asked. He looked away from the wings and right into her eyes, she had been watching him. Slightly embarassed he smiled.

"They fit you perfectly" he confessed. He watched as a happy, sweet smile spread over her face.

'I love him like this', she thought. 'He's not trying to be macho, strong, or cool. He is just being himself, this is when i love him the most."

"Would you keep them if you could?" Inuyasha asked out of curiousity.

"Yes! I wish I could." She said. Then she looked around. "Is this a dream?" she asked him. Hoping in her heart it wasn't.

"Sort of." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked starting to get worried.

"Kagome..." he started. "You are in a coma. You've been unconcious for a week " He said sadly watching as her features went from shocked to confused to sadness.

"What happened? How did I end up like this?" She started to panic trying to remember the fight with Naraku but unable to. "I barely remember fighting Naraku, but I don't remember much."

"Somehow during the fight you got hurt, I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't protect you like I should have." Slowly falling into depression he started to pull away from her thinking she would be angry with him and he didn't have the right to hold her like that after what he'd done. Kagome feeling this held him tighter so he wouldn't leave her. Surprised at this Inuyasha looked back up at her calm face.

"No Inuyasha, you have and will always protect me. I know you would never let anything happen to me. I must have done something careless and gotten myself hurt. This isn't and will never be your fault. I will never blame you. I'm happy you are here with me." Suddenly her eyes clouded with confusion. "If I am in a coma how are you here?"

Inuyasha flinched slightly hoping she didn't notice. Hoping she wouldn't find out the truth he started explaining.

"Well, we made it to Kaede's village. I am able to be here through strong spiritual power. The Monk and Kaede are helping me talk to you." He felt guilty, it was somewhat the truth, but not entirely. He hated to lie to her, but didn't want her to hate him for what he had done. "I'm trying to help you wake up". he said. He smiled inside because he also knew she had summoned him with her heart calling him to her.

She smiled as she understood. She looked up at him sincerely.

"I don't want to go yet, I love it here. Can't we just stay longer, just the two of us?" She begged.

Inuyasha smiled. "On one condition." He said playfully.

"Anything..." she prompted him.

"That you wake up and be with us again, we miss you. I miss you" he stated touching her cheek.

"I promise" she said smiling. She then buried her face in his chest again.

She looked up as he chuckled softly. "What?" she asked.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked blushing trying not to look at her.

Kagome blushed deeply, she had forgotten about that. Then she realized all this time she hadn't really cared, but for him...She smiled. She closed her eyes and opened them when she felt something brush against her leg. Looking down she smiled, just as she had imagined. A white dress made of silk was draped with a thin strip of fabric across one shoulder leaving the other exposed. The dress was open in the back where her wings were, hugged her waist and flowed loosely down to her ankles. She tapped Inuyasha who had turned away from her. She grinned to herself as he turned around and saw her. His expression was priceless. He eyes wide as he took in her appearance and his mouth hanging open causing her to blush.

'Wow, she looks like a goddess'. He thought. Then he smiled, his own personal goddess. He gently wrapped his arms around her again and held her extremely close as he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms.

They spent a long time just staying there in each others arms. Neither one keeping track of time or caring about how long they had been like that. Both wanting it to last forever but knowing it couldn't. Inuyasha started to feel it small at first but then it grew. He was running out of time, his strength was waning, they needed to leave or she would be trapped here. Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome's forehead getting her attention. She looked up into his sad expression.

"Kagome, i know you want to stay longer, and so do I, but we can't I'm running out of time. We have to leave." he explained to her. Kagome nodded in understanding. Much to her surprise she saw Inuyasha blush.

"Before we go can i ask a strange favor?" he said shyly.

Kagome smiled. "Only if i can ask for one too."

"Deal." Inuyasha said smiling. "Would you mind if i looked at you like this one more time before we leave? I want to remember you this way forever." He blushed again. Kagome smiled gently and stepped back away from him a few steps and tried not to fidget or blush as she felt his gaze on her taking her in. She knew he would always remember her this way and picture this moment in his mind often. Feeling miscevious she floated above the sand as he watched her. Feeling braver she flew up into the sky and stopped in mid-air and looked back at him. He was smiling as he watched her. She flew back down to him wrapping her arms around his neck while still floating in front of him.

"My turn?" she asked smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're turn" he whispered.

"Kiss me again? One last time?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha smiled. "Not the last time" he whispered back as he brought his lips to hers. Neither noticing as their surroundings faded around them.

* * *

End Chapter 3

_Question? Comments? Ideas? Let me know what you think._

_~Lady Ari_


	4. Hint of Happiness

AN: To my readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I was very close to giving up on my stories, but after reading your reviews and comments, it motivated me to keep writing. I love to write, and i love using my imagination. I got over 100 hits the day i posted chapter 3. To me that is amazing. I didn't know i had so many people that liked my stories. If that isn't inspiration, what is? I love all you guys!!!!!!!!! I do have other stories such as Silver Ghost, and Meant to be. This one seems to be the favorite so i will primarily focus on this one for awhile. When I finish my story for my daughter, Sapphire Rose I will post that one too. I'm also looking for illustrators for that one if anyone is interested. I hope to one day publish that one. Lady Ari.

**Chapter 4**

**Hint of Happiness**

Kagome opened her eyes. The brightness of the light was enough to cause her to close them again. She tried opening them again, slowly getting used to the natural daylight. The wood ceiling of Kaede's hut slowly came into focus. As she stared at it she wondered how she had gotten there, she didn't remember traveling home.

_'Kagome...You are in a coma. You've been unconcious for a week'_, _'We made it to Kaede's village. I am able to be here through strong spiritual power',_ Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered Inuyasha's words from her dream.

'But...then that would mean it wasn't a dream. But how?' she wondered.

As she wondered about the dream she became aware of a pressure on her hand. Turning her head she gasped slightly when she saw her fingers entwined with other fingers. Fingers which had claws. Her eyes trailed from the fingers to a wrist, an arm, then she saw a white sleeve.

'White?', she thought, momentarily confused. Her eyes kept going as she took in long, silky silver hair. She stopped when she got to a face. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the most wonderful face in the world to her. It belonged to the one she loved most, who just happened to be sleeping at that moment. His face looked extremely peaceful and happy in his sleep. She noticed how relaxed he was and felt content to just admire him as he slept.

Inuyasha's eyes slightly opened and he gazed into chocolate brown.

Kagome, his Kagome was awake. He smiled gently at her. He was happy she was back with him. As he looked into her eyes they started to shine and salty tears slowly slid down the side of her face. Confused Inuyasha squeezed her hand he had forgotten he was holding. She smiled softly back at him. At that moment something in Inuyasha snapped. Moving so quickly it surprised kagome he moved over to her and wrapped his free arm around her and held her tightly. Closing his eyes he got lost in her scent and the feel of holding her in his arms. His rapidly beating heart skipped as he felt her arm snake around his waist. He signed happily as she buried her face in his chest and stayed there. He could smell her tears and feel them soaking his shirt, but she made no noise. They stayed there, neither moving. The only way he could tell she was still awake was her hand squeezing his back.

--------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry this chapter is a so short, but to me it seemed so sweet i couldn't bear to add anything else, it would just spoil the whole feeling. There is more to come._


	5. A Small Change

Chapter 5

A Small Change

* * *

Smiling to herself Kaede slowly lowered the curtain that hung in the doorway. A few moments ago Kaede felt Kagome's spirit gather strength, figuring she would awake soon she had started to go into her hut to bring Kagome a change of clothes. When she started to open the curtain she saw the young priestess was indeed awake and being held in Inuyasha's arms. Not wanting to disturb them she left the hut. They would come out when they were ready. On a hunch she left the clothes on the ground near the door knowing Inuyasha would find them.

"Lady Kaede, is Kagome awake yet?" she heard a voice ask. Looking down she saw Shippo gazing up at her with concerned eyes. Kaede smiled to the small fox child.

"Yes, she is awake, but she needs a few moments." She smiled approvingly as shippo nodded in understanding. Picking up the fox child she left to go find the others and give them the news.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as he heard Kaede close the curtain, put a bundle on the ground, and walk away with Shippo. He just didnt want to move away from Kagome. Very rarely was he able to be affectionate with her and he wasnt about to spoil this time. However he did have to supress a disappointed sigh when Kagome started shivering. He had forgotten she was only wearing his red haori.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly. Feeling her slight nod he pulled out of her arms and walked toward the doorway. He took his time so he could cover his blush. He picked up the bundle of cloth in the doorway and walked back inside. He handed her the bundle and smiled gesturing slightly to the door. She smiled back knowing he would wait for her and watched as he turned around and walked outside.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the hut just under the window and waited for Kagome. He didnt feel fidgety as he normally would while waiting for her. He knew exactly where she was and could feel her calming presence. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the images in Kagome's mind while she was unconcious. She had looked so beautiful, it literally took his breath away. He would hold this image in his heart forever. A sound interrupted his thoughts, he opened his eyes and saw his friends walking toward him.

"How is Kagome?" Sango asked sitting on her knees a few feet from him.

"She's awake, but confused. She doesn't remember the fight, or anything after that" Inuyasha replied sadly. He had hoped she would remember what happened between them before she awoke, but she showed no signs yet of remembering. Only her tears.

Hearing the curtain in the door move he turned toward the door and froze. Kagome stood there but she looked different than he was expecting. The clothes Kaede had left wasn't the traditional red hakama and white haori. The style was similiar to the priestess uniform but the white haori sleeves were shortened so the only hung above her knees, the edges trimmed in green with silver thread. Instead of hakama she had a similar style skirt in the same color green that stopped to her knees embroidered with silver thread, and a small green and silver obi. Where her heart was there were four intricatally embroidered flowers. A white rose, a sakura blossom, a morning glory, and a white carnation. It wasn't the traditional priestess attire, but there was no way she could be mistaken. The very image of her shone as a proud priestess, but still very much Kagome.

* * *

Kagome turned red at the sight of shock on her friends' faces. Maybe it didn't look right. She had loved the outfit when she put it on. Embarassed from being stared at she lowered her gaze to the ground. Suddenly a delighted squeal made her head snap back up. The surprising sound came from Sango who clapped her hands in from of her face and had a huge smile on her face. Miroku with a grin reached over and snapped Inuyasha's jaw closed. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and he had a smile slowly spreading on his face.

"It fits beautifully" came the voice of Kaede. Kagome turned toward the old priestess who was walking over the small bridge in front of the hut. "I was hoping you would like it. I got the inspiration from a mixture of the traditional priestess clothes and you're clothes from your world you seem to favor. I hope it is alright."

Kagome smiled, "I love it!" She exclaimed figuring the delicate flowers. "But, a white carnation?" she asked confused.

"It suits you." Kaede simply said, smiling. "You certainly couldn't go around wearing just Inuyasha's haoki, now could you? Hmmm?" she teased, earning nice blushes from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome turned an even brighter shade of red when her stomach decided to make it known she hadn't eaten in several days, earning a round of laughter from her friends.

"Come child, let's get you something to eat." she led Kagome into the hut. Everyone else followed after with the thought of food fresh on their minds.

End Chapter 5

* * *

_Author Note: I chose white and green for her outfit. White means purity, green means life, and the silver is to tie her with Inuyasha (silver hair). And I thought it fit well with the school uniform she always wears. I know it isn't traditional red and white, but when has Kagome ever been the traditional type? For the flowers I looked up meanings and they are as follows:_

_white roses: innocence, devotion _

_white carnation: engaged, taken _

_Sakura:kind, gentle _

_Morning Glory: will fulfill promises_

_Question? Comments? Ideas? Let me know what you think_

_~Lady Ari_


End file.
